Haze
by Yumi Kei
Summary: After completing another "job" for Kakei, Kazahaya returns to the drugstore for rest, only to be shoved up against a wall. Well then. PWP oh yeah... I went there. KazaxRikuo of course


Oh god... I don't know what this is... I truly DO NOT know where this came from.

Wait, yes I do. It's all** glostarz**'s fault. All her fault for not letting Rikuo provide Kazahaya with sexytimez. THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!

no... this is just my excuse to write my first... kinda completed but not totally avoided sex scene ever. Please enjoy and hate on me at the same time. Trust me... I _love_ it -wink-

by the way, this whole one-shot was written in about an hour and a half. Holy shit, why can't I get this kind of inspiration with my multi-chapter fics? -pouts-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya trudged back to the drug store in a daze… tired and totally spent after that last mission. He found the freakin' out of season pear tree and took a bite out of the soft fruit- just like Kakei ordered him to.

The things Kakei made the blonde youth do… Kazahaya sometimes wondered if he was ever going to be poisoned one of these days.

Okay so… fruit eaten. What happened after that? That was precisely why Kazahaya was headed back; unsure if the mission was complete yet or not.

It was dark out, but Kazahaya didn't know what the time was, and he was acting too much like a drunk to come up with the sense to ask people passing him for the hour. Not that there were many people on the street, the blondish boy felt a brief sense of panic, alone in the dark.

So Kazahaya continued to walk, sometimes rubbing an eye with one hand while yawning. Great, now he was sleepy and dizzy. Kazahaya picked up the pace, shaking his head to clear it... it would so not be cool if he just collapsed on the sidewalk like this...

Suddenly he arrived at the drugstore, sighing in relief and unlocking the front door with a spare key; the shop was closed already and the lights were out, which was strange seeing as how Kazahaya was pretty sure the store was still _open_ when he left. Had he been out that long? The boy stepped in, locking the door behind him and using the moonlight peering in from the long windows to guide him to the staircase leading to the upstairs apartment.

Kazahaya blinked and rubbed his eyes again, swaying slightly, gripping the metal rail on the steps, not really feeling the pressure as his feet made contact with the floor. Damn it, he was really losing it. Was it that pear? Everything was fuzzy.

Finally making it to his shared residence, Kazahaya tried the knob, finding it unlocked, and stepped inside, eyes cast to the floor as he turned slightly to shut the door behind him, locking the dead bolt as well.

Kazahaya didn't feel Rikuo's body hit him, he didn't feel his back connect sharply to the door, what he _did_ feel was a mouth over his, far larger than his own, lips pursed, moving and crushing against his. Kazahaya's eyes were already closed on impact, feet giving out and almost sliding down to the floor. Rikuo wrapped a strong arm around his skinny waist and another around his neck, hand gripping the back of his head as his mouth worked, efficiently holding him upright whilst keeping him sufficiently pinned to the larger teen's body.

The fairer youth decided that now would be a good time to respond, one hand automatically holding onto the arm around his waist and the other to his back, fisting a good chuck of fabric and clinging desperately, kissing back with a hunger that was all Rikuo.

Kazahaya liked to make a point of not making noise whenever he and his roommate had these make-out sessions, not moaning like a whore on film. But sometimes he slipped up... especially when Rikuo used his tongue, licking the part in his lips as warning before opening his mouth completely, the pink muscle diving in and rendering Kazahaya into a puddle of helpless, moaning goo. Kazahaya put a firmer grip on Rikuo's forearm, feeling the toned muscle flex under his touch. He had to scoff inwardly; Rikuo always did that whenever Kazahaya touched him, showing off the source of his strength.

A low, needing sound flowed from Kazahaya's throat as Rikuo flicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth while simultaneously pressing their pelvises together, bringing a burning need to attention. Rikuo continued to kiss harder, pushing his mouth closer, opening wider or breaking apart slightly to recapture those thin lips at a different angle. Kazahaya kept his tongue moving, not as skilled as his counterpart in the art of french kissing... If you could call it that. What Rikuo did with his tongue was more like pleasurable abuse. His tongue was so huge, and Kazahaya loved the way it felt when it slid sensuously along his.

During a break in between kisses, Kazahaya was barely able to whisper Rikuo's name; he was still in a daze, and unfortunately the sudden attack hadn't helped the feeling that his head may float away at any minute, but somehow the drugged boy could bring himself to care less.

Rikuo ground his hips sharply onto Kazahaya's, eliciting a moan out of both of them, the pinned boy's sounding more strained. When the action was repeated again and again _and again_, Kazahaya lost whatever lazy mindset he was on and finally really responded in earnest, lifting a leg, wrapping it around Rikuo's waist and rolling his hips just as Rikuo slammed them back against the door. Rikuo released his lips, attaching his mouth to the smaller boy's neck. Said boy rolled his head back, almost in ecstasy, ignoring the dull pain and the _thunk_ the contact to the wood made, lips parted slightly and eyes squeezed shut.

Just when Kazahaya thought he couldn't take anymore, Rikuo ran a hand down his thigh and hooked a hand around his knee, pushing up with his hips as he hefted Kazahaya up, now feeling both legs tightly hooked around his waist.

Kazahaya vaguely recalled being spun around so fast his head swam and being thrown down on a mattress so hard his body must've bounced a foot in the air. When Rikuo mounted him a moment later, he was shirtless and his pants were undone and low enough so that Kazahaya easily saw the massive tent his boxer briefs were sporting. Kazahaya swallowed and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head, knowing Rikuo was impatient when he was like this, and he had been right. Before the shirt was even over his head, his back arched, Rikuo had clamped his lips down over a perked nipple, sucking, licking and nipping, oh so gently. Arms tangled briefly, so like the spastic boy, the shirt was finally pitched to the other side of the room, lost in a dark corner.

Rikuo smirked, now moving his hands from Kazahaya's narrow hips up his abdomen and to his shoulders, continuing up his neck and into the soft threads of his hair. Kazahaya shuddered violently. His skin was overly sensitive to touch and Rikuo loved it. Lifting his lips but keeping his tongue out, Rikuo ghosted down the pale chest before him to the belly button, dipping his tongue in and nipping playfully, doing it again when he heard a lovely sound from above, while moving his hands back down, caressing and massaging as he did so, until he was at the front of Kazahaya's camo pants.

An uncharacteristic growl rumbled from Rikuo's throat as he plunged his head down onto Kazahaya's clothed arousal, making the boy gasp in surprise, legs spreading automatically. Rikuo moved his head up and down, side to side, burying himself as a straight man might do to a woman's breasts, but laughed at himself soon after, only succeeding in making Kazahaya's cock shift around uncomfortably in the confined space.

Above, Kazahaya melted at the laugh, as he always did when he heard it from Rikuo. It was always throaty and deep; true. Kazahaya would go so far as to call it romantic. He loved Rikuo's laugh, but never told him because he knew Rikuo, stubborn as he was, would try his best to not laugh then.

Relief came at last when Rikuo wasted no time in taking the button in one hand and the zipper in other, yanking and pulling until the unnecessary material was slid down and off Kazahaya's legs, tossed somewhere in the general direction the shirt had vanished to.

Kazahaya mumbled Rikuo's name once more, gripping his arms and pulling him back up for another bruising kiss, searing with passion. As they kissed, Kazahaya slipped his hands down that toned stomach and pulled the already loose jeans in the same fashion as his until they too were kicked off and disposed of.

Before either of them were consciously aware, underwear was suddenly missing and Rikuo's mouth was around Kazahaya, sucking and moving to a steady rhythm, tongue performing a sinfully erotic dance around the tip and down the shaft. Kazahaya writhed, hands gripping the sheet and mouth open in silent screams, trying his very best to not thrust up into Rikuo's_ oh god so amazing_ mouth. When his dick touched the back of Rikuo's throat Kazahaya lost it, crying out loudly as he felt his seed greedily swallowed down, that tongue swirling about and slurping up any remains.

They kissed again, hard enough to send Kazahaya into arousal once more. There never seemed to be a pause as Rikuo worked, sneaking a hand away and finding a bottle of something, squeezing some clear gel onto his fingers and stretching Kazahaya for more pleasure. Maybe he was falling in and out of consciousness, but ever since before the blow job everything was coming in waves. First Rikuo was gripping his sweaty hair, pulling it down to stretch his neck out flawlessly and mark it up with open-mouthed kisses, grinding their naked arousal's together _so perfectly_ it would make him fade out and back in where Rikuo would be prepping him, so very aware that yes, he was rubbing a finger against his prostate and making Kazahaya cry out _again_, and before he could appreciate anything more, Rikuo was already inside him, holding his hips down harshly with gripping hands and thrusting in and out, harder, faster, slick and tight. Rikuo hung his head low, straining to keep his voice low but failing miserably at the sound of Kazahaya's sexy moans every time he struck that sweet spot.

Rikuo moved a hand to grab one of Kazahaya's thighs and held it up so the knee was at his shoulder and let himself go, thrusting deeper than he had before, feeling Kazahaya's hips leave the bed with the force. The boy under him couldn't hang on any longer and warned, straining, not even with words at all, that he was close, before his orgasm hit like a tidal wave, all but screaming with the force. The stunning image of his boyfriend sent Rikuo into his animalistic climax, slumping over Kazahaya, back still arched.

They shared breaths as their lips hovered over one another, panting heavily, sharing a soft kiss that sent Kazahaya straight to sleep, lulled into dreams with Rikuo's whispers of adoration.

Kazahaya awoke startled, pulling the blanket that was over his head down to his chest. He was breathing hard, he had a massive headache, and when he shifted, he felt as if he was lying in a puddle.

He gasped with clarification, lifting the blanket up and looking down at himself... fully clothed from the night before... and the front of his pants soaked... quite possibly with who knows how many orgasms he had during his not so innocent slumber. Kazahaya quietly lowered the quilt, cheeks stained pink for more than a few reasons, and finally gazed at his roommate's bed across from his.

It was empty.

Kazahaya sat up slightly, looking around the room and sniffing, smelling the familiar aroma of blueberry pancakes.

… Where the hell had that dream come from? Kazahaya threw the blanket back over his head in shame he tried to recall why it happened, but only could remember events from the dream, making his cheeks hurt with the blush that suddenly appeared, and a cramp form between his legs.

Rikuo walked back into the bedroom then, stepping up to the lump in Kazahaya's bed and poking it.

"Hey, you awake yet princess?" The tone sounded less than interested.

Kazahaya folded the blanket down so only his open eyes appeared, staring up at Rikuo curiously. Said boy cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"... Like what?" Kazahaya mumbled.

Rikuo sighed. "Like you're expecting something from me."

Kazahaya's thoughts raced. What should he do? What should he say? It felt so real... even now, awake and fully aware... which were the dream and reality anyway?

He folded the comforter down to his neck. "What time did I come home last night?"

Rikuo scratched his ear. Kazahaya remembered something in his dream that involved an ear and tried his best to keep the heat he felt creeping up his neck down.

"Around midnight. You walked through the door and just collapsed. I carried you to bed. I would've been in bed by then and let your late ass sleep at the door way if fuckin' Kakei hadn't told me to stay awake until you got home... which was a total bore anyway, since you just fell asleep," Rikuo took a seat at the edge of his bed, facing Kazahaya, an impassive look gracing his features.

Kazahaya made a sort of "ah..." sound of comprehension, looking at the wall and fiddling his fingers on the blanket.

Rikuo leaned forward. "Whats up?"

Kazahaya seemed to sink more into the bed. "Is that all?"

A sudden tension filled the space between them. Ten seconds passed in silence before Kazahaya set his gaze upon Rikuo, who looked... nervous?

"Well... you sort of..." he peeked at Kazahaya, as his eyes had been trailing elsewhere as well, and... was that red on his cheeks?

"Nothing, forget it," Rikuo stood up and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Kazahaya gaping like a fish.

"What? What?" Kazahaya sat up again, about to jump out of bed but remembering his problem, scowled, and yelled from his position. "What did I do?"

"Breakfast is ready," Rikuo ignored him, as usual. Kazahaya pouted, so curious about what Rikuo had been about to say that it was like a pain. But he could wait... bring it up again... oh, best to pay a visit to the bathroom first. Ugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pfft, did they do it? Didn't they do it? Have I gone completely insane? 8D the answer is up to you! Mua ha ha! ah... oh dear, I really should get to bed.

And after re-reading this thing I realize how crap it really is XD I have failed you, and for that I apologize... I really to to update the next chapter of Skool Daze...


End file.
